Movie Madness
Movie Madness is the 42th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Ben wants to go to the movie drive-in to see the new Extra-Terrestrial VS the Hunter movie. But a disciple of the Black King ruins his plans by freeing the monster for his movie prison. But how do you defeat something that shouldn't be real? Plot Drive-In Movieland, New Bellwood. Alan is sitting on his car, a black Lamborghini-type sport car with flames on the sides, together with his girlfriend, the girl from The Dawn of the Shapeshifter. They and group of others are looking at the intro of Extraterrestrial VS The Hunter. In the first real scary scene, where the Extraterrestrial makes it first appearance, the girl grabs her boyfriend. In the control room a hooded man is handling the projector and pushes a weird button on the projector. The projecting beam becomes red and the Extraterrestrial turns to the viewers. He seems to escape from the screen. "WOW, I didn't know it was in 3D," yells someone on their left who have followed their example and lays on the front of his car. Alan turns in his Pyronite form: "It isn't in 3D. The Extraterrestrial sees the fire and attacks him. "Will we finally go to that movie?" Ben is waiting impatient as Kevin is watching TV. "Gwen is dressing her on the moment, you know how girls are." "What does you mean, Kevin?" "Ow, hey Julie. How are you doing?" Ben watches his Ultimatrix at the moment Gwen enters the room. "Bad news, something thrashed the Drive-In. Alan called, something came out the screen. "Explain: came out the screen." "I don't know, Alan didn't explain it further. It just escaped." "I'm not dressed to it." Before Gwen could do another thing, Kevin grabs her with the words: "You look just fine." As they arrived at the Drive-in they see something have destroyed several cars but for the rest everything looks peaceful. They see Alan and his scared girlfriend near the screen. "What has happened, Alan?" "The Xenomorph got alive and frees himself of the screen. I fought it but it seems that they hate fire. He tried to extinguish me with his acid breath." "You mean he really exist." "Now it's exist." Ben is called by Cretox. "High ratings by the gasoline plant, it could be Blight." "We will investigate the source of the problems. But we are afraid that it is something completely different" By the gasoline sources, they see something have caused incredible damage here. Ben tries to investigate as Cluster. He sends his bombs to find the Xenomorph but before they can complete this goals, he's attacked by the creature. During the struggle, it claws the Ultimatrix causing Ben to transform in the same creature. The two starts a fight but the original one quickly gains the upper hand since it's older and more experienced. Ben takes a radical decision. He goes Ultimate and attacks the creature. "I didn't think this could be possible but it's cool." With his tail, he wipes the creature out his way. The beast tries to spit acid at him and burns a hole in a gas tank. Ben grabs the beast by his oversized head and throws him at the tank. He tears with his claws over the ground creating a spark and light up the creature. It's escapes the inferno, using his acid. He attacks Ben but is no match for the enhanced powers of the superior creature. With one vicious strike Ben ends the battle. We see how plumbers take away the unconscious creature as Cretox tell them: "We are going to find out who created this creature and why." "Maybe the Drive-In is good place to start." As they investigate the control room, Gwen discovers a symbol on the projector. BK-Corps. "Could they behind it, Kevin?" "Likely. What do you think, Ben? Ben?" Ben isn't listening as a poster on the wall has caught his attention. "WOW. Next week! Nightraiser VS Hellbreed!" "We are definitely not going!" Gwen shouts… Aliens Used *Cluster Cluster.jpg|'Cluster' Xenomorph (Colored).png|'Xenomorph' Ultimate Xenomorph.png|'Ultimate Xenomorph' *Xenomorph (First Appearance) *Ultimate Xenomorph (First Appearance) Characters *Alan *Ben *Cretox *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Disciple of the Black King (First Appearance) *Extraterrestrial Trivia *The whole episode is filled with references of real existing movie franchises: Extraterrestrial VS the Hunter is based on Alien VS Predator, while Nightraiser VS Hellbreed is based on both Hellraiser and Nightbreed, two movies made by Clive Barker. *The true origin of the Extraterrestrial will be revealed in Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance